Losing the One You Love
Losing ''the ''One ''You ''Love Episode Ten, Season Six, of Cold. Enjoy <3 If you've been following this series all the way to this episode, I'm really grateful for your support. Please comment and sign the fans if you love this series. This show means so much to me, and I enjoy writing it every week, with the characters and just the love involved in this cold world that needs warming up <3 Losing the One You Love If you asked me how my life was about five moons ago, I would have told you it was boring and all I did attempt to hunt squirrels. Now if you asked me that I did everyday, I’d tell you I was trying not to let groups of rogues kill me. “Alright, is everyone ready?” Gorse called out, his green eyes shining in the dark. I nodded with everyone else, but I prayed to wherever StarClan was that they would protect us. I looked over my group of cats. Ryewillow was looking downcast. Snowbreeze huddled near the young she-cat, though she looked alone. Tessa was craning her neck to see if she could spot someone. Only Dawnfur and Willowfur looked battle-ready. My lost little group, I thought sadly, everyone has lost someone we loved...and we might lose someone else… I just hoped that Brownhare’s plan worked. “Remember what Brownhare said,” Gorse called out, “Split up into groups of twos or threes.” Ryewillow paired with Snowbreeze, while Willowfur and Dawnfur joined together. That left me with Tessa. The ginger she-cat was still staring out towards the land, so I nudged her, “Hey, you’re my partner.” She started, “Oh…okay.” “Are you okay?” I asked softly. Tessa grimaced, “Fine, just thinking about Duskshimmer. I still haven’t forgiven Gorse for dragging him away, which caused him to be captured by the Underground.” “We’ll get him back,” I mewed, “We’ll get them all back.” Tessa shook her head, “We can’t get them all back, Storm, you know that some of them are gone forever.” Like Dewheart… My heart ached and I closed off my mind to thoughts like that, “Yeah,” I managed, “You’re right.” Gorse started to move, and we both fell silent to follow him up the trees. “StarClan, I hate trees,” I grunted, leaping for the next tree. “Wait until we have to move silently,” Tessa added. I groaned but we moved on quickly. Determination made me reckless, and I raced through the trees desperately, hoping for the tenth time that Brownhare’s plan would work. “On my call,” Gorse whispered to us, “Get in your positions.” Tessa and I headed towards the outer area, where we would pick off the outsiders. Almost as soon as we reached our tree, Gorse let out a yowl and we all dropped down from our branches. Yowls of surprise sounded from below and I landed on a white tom with bright green eyes. He hissed and threw me off. I grunted as I landed against the same tree I had jumped off of and Tessa lashed out with her paw. She caught him in the cheek and sent him stumbling backwards. The tom let out a soft growl and lurched towards the ginger she-cat. I lunged for him, tackling him away. Soon he was running away and Tessa and I moved on to the next cat. The two of us fought like seasoned soldiers, and worked together in perfect formation. “We make a good team,” Tessa grinned. “Yeah,” I laughed, “The others will be jealous of our teamwork.” Tessa smiled, and we kept wading through the cats, our paws lashing out in unison, driving back the forces of the Underground. Things were going great until the leader of the Underground rasped, “Stop your fighting! I have a few cats I believe most of you would want to see.” The cats parted to show us two cats who lay limp on the ground. Tessa let out a strangled cry when she spotted the dark brown tom. “Duskshadow!” A similar cry came from the left of us for Kouhai. I stiffened; the Underground leader was baiting us with the hostages they had taken. He smiled when Ryewillow had to be restrained by Snowbreeze. “Ah I see you recognize these two cats,” his cruel grin widened, “Now if you want them to win, you’ll surrender. Or at least withdraw your forces and let those Eagles fend for themselves.” When we didn’t reply, he frowned. “Now, now, what has Gorse done for you all? He imprisoned this young tom,” he pointed at Duskshadow, “and he’s using you all for his purposes. Once he defeats us-if he ever does-he plans on taking over the Clans to conquer all the land around it.” “Lies!” Gorse stepped out, his eyes blazing with anger. “You dare insult what I stand for?” The Underground leader promptly ignored him, “Where is your pack leader? I would like to negotiate with her.” I reluctantly stepped forward to face him. He surveyed me, “If my spies did their work correctly, you are Storm, and you knew Gorse before this incident?” How does he know so much about us? Panic flared through me. If he knows everything, then this battle is already lost. “I am Storm,” I growled, “But my past has nothing to do with you.” The leader laughed, “It’s better to know what you’re going against,” he purred, “If you had known you would lose so many cats, would you have joined Gorse’s quest to destroy us?” No. I glared at him, unable to come up with a response. “Exactly! So if you declare your surrender, I’ll let your group go and the fight can resume from there. We’ll also allow you to retrieve your friends,” he gestured at Kouhai and Duskshadow, “Then once you go, you must promise to never return.” Gorse glanced at me. I could see the anger in his eyes that I was even considering this. Well you don’t know what it’s like to keep your friends alive, Gorse. You only live to defeat the Underground. “If we do agree to your terms,” I mewed, “Does that guarantee our safety from your cats?” “Yes,” the Underground leader nodded, “Of course it does.” “And the Clans?” I flicked my tail slightly, and from across the clearing, Snowbreeze nodded. He frowned, “The Clans? Why should you care about the Clans?” “Didn’t do your research on that?” I goaded, “Surely you understand where I stand now and what I strive to protect.” He snorted, “You protect the Clans? I could see that those Clans would be an easy group to conquer if you’re protecting them.” “Watch what you say,” I mewed lightly, “I know you want us to leave. You don’t want to end up persuading us to fight for the Eagles now do you?” I could see that Snowbreeze was silently giving out signals to the other cats. Tessa, from behind me, slowly crept for the trees. Snowbreeze started towards the outer bushes while Dawnfur and Willowfur stuck to the shadows to reach the leader. “No,” the Underground leader nodded, “I suppose I don’t want to do that. So what is your answer?” I need to stall him to give the others time. “I need more reasons to persuade me to call off my alliance with Gorse.” I reasoned. He shrugged, “Well, if you refuse to help me by leaving, then I suppose I’ll have to kill these two toms instead.” I studied Duskshadow and Kouhai. Duskshadow looked ill, though he still had a glint in his eyes. Kouhai lost the look of innocence and pure happiness, and I could see a haunted look in his eyes. Anger flowed through me. Kouhai was eight moons old, there was no need for him to suffer from such things. “You certainly love to see cats suffer,” I growled, “You planned this all out didn’t you? To see us suffer?” “Of course,” he looked satisfied, “You see, Brownhare was a wonderful pawn. I can’t believe you all fell for it.” He raised an eyebrow at my expression, “No surprise there, huh? I suppose I’ll have to kill your two friends at the island then.” Brownhare and Shade! “Wait,” I hissed, “This isn’t supporting your argument. This is only making me want to fight back more.” The Underground leader shrugged, “I see your cats moving anyways. There’s no way I’ll let you go now,” he smiled, “And plus, Brownhare wasn’t supposed to tell you any of this. He was very disobedient.” He flicked his tail and his cats lunged forward again. Tessa tried to leap to the next tree, but an Underground cat appeared from the shadows of the tree and knocked her down. Snowbreeze was dragged back into the fighting area, and Dawnfur and Willowfur were surrounded. “See, Storm? Nobody dares to defy me or the Underground. You refused to leave, and now you will pay the price.” ~ Shade breathed out slowly. Brownhare was sorting out his herbs, though he never glanced over at her. It might take forever for you to heal… Shade reminded herself, Things like this cannot be forgiven immediately. Brownhare suddenly hissed. “Underground cats,” he growled, “We have to go.” Brownhare dashed towards the fallen tree. “You can’t swim to the bank. Quickly, get across. I’ll distract the Underground cats.” “Distract them?” Shade echoed, “How?” He shook his head, “Go, I’ll meet you on the other side.” He disappeared back into the shadows and she stared after him. She felt worried for his safety. Better not let his sacrifice go to waste then. Shade leaped onto the tree trunk, her stomach burning with pain. She hobbled forward, digging her claws into the rough surface to ensure her safety getting across. She could hear shrieks and yowls behind her, but she didn’t dare turn around. She had to do her part and get across. The dark gray she-cat reached the other side and sank into the soft grass. Her head felt light, and her stomach felt like it had been ripped open again. She lay there, panting miserably. Brownhare… Suddenly someone was nosing her up. “We have to go,” Brownhare urged, “I’ll take you to RiverClan’s camp, and I’ll go help the others.” “What happened to the Underground cats?” Shade asked groggily. “I gave them a swim,” Brownhare grunted, “They won’t be back for awhile, and they’re swimming for the battle area.” She examined his flank. There were a few scratches except for the gaping slash on his shoulder. “You’re hurt,” she murmured, “You should patch it up.” Brownhare didn’t smile at her concern, he only looked less comfortable. “I’ll be fine. I need to get you to the camp anyways.” Shade let her gaze linger on him for a moment longer, then dropped it. “Okay,” she sighed, “Let’s go.” ~ Brownhare knew that bridging the gap between Shade and him was nearly impossible, but he had to try. He could tell that she was trying too, despite what he had done. But some things couldn’t be forgiven… He shook his head, clearing his mind. He had to help his group, to make up for what he had caused. I can still save them and her. He pushed on, climbing trees to avoid meeting Underground cats. He scurried onwards, determined to reach his goal. He saw the stretch of land and saw Storm facing the Underground leader. They were talking, and Brownhare grimaced when he saw Duskshadow and Kouhai. The silver tom’s capture had been partly his fault. Hold on, I’m coming. ~ We held them off for a few minutes before something extraordinary happened. As the Underground leader pinned me down, choking me, he whispered in my ear, “I will destroy every last one of you and-” Suddenly this weight was lifted and a brown tom was standing over him. “No you won’t.” He was covered in scratches and one of them was open and still bleeding. “Brownhare!” I gasped. “You,” the Underground leader hissed, “How dare you.” Brownhare didn’t smile, “If you promise to leave the Clans alone, and the Eagles alone, I’ll let you live. If not…” The leader smirked, “If you let me go, I’ll just come back for revenge.” Brownhare only glared down at him, “Then so be it.” I couldn’t turn away as Brownhare plunged his claws in, his face grim. I could swear that I heard him whisper, “That was for Shade.” We won… “Storm!” I turned to see Shade stumbling through the undergrowth with Mistystar behind her, “Wavepaw and Mosspaw are gone!” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold